Mouvement
by Alian
Summary: Point de vue de Sara après son départ du labo. Que vit-elle ?


_Encore un peu de français...  
Merci pour les retours sur "Pense à moi"._

* * *

**Mouvement**

« Avancer. Avancer sans se retourner. Si je me retourne, je m'effondre… »

Toute ma vie, j'ai avancé, avancé toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin au fond de moi, pour ne pas être rattrapée par mes démons. J'ai eu beau faire, j'ai perdu la course. Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

J'ai eu le tort de m'arrêter de courir un instant, d'essayer de prendre le temps d'être heureuse avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi. Quelle idiote ! Comme si je pouvais être heureuse ! La vie m'avait pourtant déjà montré qu'elle n'avait rien de bon à m'offrir !

Je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés à laisser les fantômes d'un passé qui me hante me détruire. Je ne peux plus reculer, je dois reprendre ma course.

Je suis désolée… Il n'y a qu'en mouvement que j'acquière un peu de stabilité.

Déjà dans ce taxi qui me conduit à l'aéroport, alors que je regarde les lumières de la ville qui m'a accueillie pendant plus de sept ans et qui t'abrites encore, je sens que c'est juste. Ca me déchire le cœur, mais c'est juste.

Le ronronnement du moteur me rassure et le paysage qui défile me sécurise. L'impression de vitesse créée par le vent qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux me détend. Ils ne pourront pas me rattraper.

Même si te laisser a été la chose la plus difficile à décider, je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire.

La séparation est mouvement.

La douleur de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés atténuera la souffrance d'avoir toutes ces choses dans ma tête que je ne parviens pas à mettre au repos.

Les cris de douleurs de ma mère une seconde avant qu'elle ne saisisse ce couteau.

La rage dans les yeux de mon père à chaque fois qu'il assénait un coup sur l'un de nous trois.

La peur de mon frère qui reflétait la mienne.

Et je revis ces moments dans chaque scène que je passe au peigne fin, dans les yeux des femmes abusées, dans la froideur et la rigidité des corps, dans la tristesse de ceux qui viennent de perdre un proche, dans les mensonges de ceux qui se raccrochent à n'importe quoi pour se défendre.

Je m'ébroue comme un animal mouillé pour les éloigner.

J'occupe l'heure qui me sépare de mon vol à ancrer dans ma tête ce que je veux garder de nous. Ces souvenirs me redonneront l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer mon voyage quand je serai à bout de souffle. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais en avoir besoin souvent.

L'odeur du café fraîchement coulé au réveil, l'odeur de ton eau de toilette, ton odeur sur mon oreiller, l'odeur de nos nuits…

Le son de ton rire, le son de mon nom sur tes lèvres, le son de ta voix dans mon téléphone, le son de ta voix quand tu fredonnes, quand tu m'aimes, le son de toi quand tu dors…

Nos regards qui s'évitent, nos regards qui se cherchent, tes yeux qui sourient tendrement, tes yeux pleins d'amour, le reflet de mon amour dans ton regard…

Ta main qui serre la mienne, ta main dans mes cheveux, sur ma joue, ta main qui parcourt mon corps, avide de douceur…

Le goût de ta peau, le goût de tes lèvres, le goût de la vie à deux, le goût du bonheur…

Je dois me reprendre, avant d'être envahie par l'émotion Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter pour regarder les souvenirs du passé.

Le mouvement, c'est la vie. Regardez la Terre, elle tourne. En rond et sur place, mais elle tourne quand même.

Il est l'heure. J'embarque pour un voyage dont je ne connais pas véritablement la destination, ni même la durée.

Je m'installe dans mon siège, côté hublot. Je demande toujours le hublot.

A mesure qu'on approche du décollage, je parviens à me détendre. Et je me remémore ce rêve que je fais régulièrement. D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, c'est une constante dans ma vie quand elle est un peu rude.

Je rêve que je m'envole, suspendue dans cette course folle. Je vole pour ne pas rester clouée au sol. Je décolle, je prends la fuite. Quand les forces me quittent, je plane, loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin. Je volette et je virevolte, en un ballet de spirales, de piqués, de loopings dans les nuages.

Et l'euphorie me gagne. A-t-on déjà entendu parler d'ivresse des hauteurs ? Ca doit être ça. Ca ne peut être que ça. Cette légèreté, cette liberté. Je les ai enfin semés. Alors je ris aux éclats !

Le vrombissement des réacteurs me ramène à la réalité et en un instant, je me retrouve en l'air, là où le temps n'existe plus. On gagne une heure, on perd une heure, on vit en décalage. La distance n'existe plus. On change de pays, de langue. A plus de trois mille mètres d'altitude, les kilomètres deviennent des mètres, les mètres des millimètres, les hommes, des fourmis, insignifiants dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Les hommes… Un homme. Toi. Tu dois avoir lu ma lettre à présent. Je suis sûre que tu te rends coupable de cette situation. Tu tournes en rond comme un lion en cage. Tu te reproches de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ma détresse, de ne pas avoir essayer plus fort de m'aider, de ne pas avoir été plus présent. Je te connais si bien ! Je suis désolée que tu aies à souffrir. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis.

Je détourne la tête du hublot pour chasser ton image.

A côté de moi est assise une fillette d'une douzaine d'années. Apparemment, elle voyage seule. Elle est absorbée dans la lecture de « Vingt mille lieues sous les mers », mon Jules Verne préféré.

Alors les souvenirs affluent. « Moby Dick », « Orgueil et préjugé », « Les voyages de Gulliver »… Je crois qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Peut-être le Capitaine Nemo est-il en train de sauver la sienne ?

C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour prendre conscience que je la regarde. Elle place son index en marque-page, relève la tête de son livre avec un soupir satisfait et me décroche un sourire candide, un de ceux dont seul les enfants sont capables. Elle ferme ses yeux et je sais qu'elle savoure ce qu'elle vient de lire. Elle repasse les mots dans son esprit, les suce comme un bonbon, les déguste comme des bouchées de gâteau au chocolat.

J'imagine l'attaque du Nautilus par la pieuvre ou la découverte de la cité d'Atlantis…

Non, Nemo n'est pas en train de lui sauver la vie ? Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle.

Je laisse dériver mon esprit, impulsé pour la première fois depuis longtemps par une pensée positive.

J'imagine cette fillette à la fin du livre, à la fois enchantée par le voyage qu'elle vient de faire et déçue qu'il ait déjà pris fin.

Je l'imagine dans 5 ans, adolescente pleine de vie. Ses professeurs louent sa curiosité et son intelligence. Les garçons sont raides dingues de ses longues jambes, et les filles envient ses épaisses boucles brunes. Elle, elle souhaiterait que ses taches de rousseurs s'atténuent, elle n'est plus un bébé, quoi !

Et je continue. Je la vois allongée dans l'herbe sur le campus, sa tête posée sur les cuisses d'un jeune homme blond qui la dévore des yeux. Elle révise, c'est bientôt l'été et les examens approchent. Elle ne les ratera pas, c'est certain, mais mieux vaut réviser tout de même.

Elle a bientôt trente ans maintenant et elle est enceinte. Elle tient le père de l'enfant par le bras. Il n'est pas blond lui, mais pas moins beau. Ils sont aux anges. Ils viennent d'apprendre que c'est une fille. Elle rêvait d'avoir une fille !

J'ai fait un bond de géant dans le temps car elle est toute ridée, courbée, fatiguée. La fin de sa vie est au bout du chemin et elle heureuse car elle est sur le point de retrouver celui qui manque à sa vie depuis dix ans. Elle a tout de même la satisfaction d'avoir eu une vie pleine.

…

Le commandant de bord nous annonce l'atterrissage. Moi, qui d'habitude attends avec impatience les atterrissages et les secousses qui les accompagnent, ne veux plus bouger. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête un instant car une pensée se forme dans ma tête.

Je comprends que ma vie s'est construite sur une fausse idée. Bouger n'est pas le mouvement. Bouger est l'illusion du mouvement. Bouger, c'est le fantôme du mouvement, un ersatz de mouvement. C'est le mouvement à l'aspartame.

Le vrai mouvement, c'est changer. C'est être un soi en perpétuelle évolution. C'est se remettre en question pour ne pas remettre en question qui on est au plus profond. C'est accepter ses faiblesses et accepter d'essayer de les faire disparaître.

C'est oser se regarder dans un miroir et admettre qu'on a un problème.

C'est grandir, c'est aimer, c'est pleurer, c'est souffrir, c'est tomber et se relever.

Changer, c'est vivre. Vivre, c'est changer.

Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai pris le déplacement pour du mouvement, j'ai confondu la fuite avec le mouvement. Le mouvement le plus important, c'est le mouvement intérieur. C'est lui qui les vainquera tous, ces salauds qui veulent ma peau !

Soudain, le temps ne me semble pas passer assez vite.

« Pour connaître la valeur d'une heure, demandez à un couple d'amoureux qui attend impatiemment de se revoir. »

Je saisis la valeur d'une heure, en attendant de quitter l'aéroport pour passer un coup de fil.

Il décroche à peine la première sonnerie retentie. Même pas surprise, je le savais.

« Tu me manques, sont les premiers mots qu'il me dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je change et je rentre à la maison… »


End file.
